User blog:Doalfe/Babette (Black Scorpion)
Babette (Shae Marks) plays the super airhead secretary of the evil Mayor in the 2001 TV series "Black Scorpion". She appears in 13 of the 22 episodes. Although this series is loaded with a bevy of well-endowed bad girls, a special mention needs to be made on the Mayor's bubble headed secretary Babette. She giggles and jiggles throughout the series in a perfect picture of uber-bimbo confusion. Needless to say, she probably doesn't even recall her correct bra size, and her secretarial skills are below standard to the point that nothing ever gets done. Her corrupt boss, Mayor Worth, is a former criminal who is constantly finding new schemes to raise money for his re-election campaign. In addition, he is pocketing the money to use on Babette, and she is totally aware of these schemes. She is complicit in his embezeling money, dumping waste into Angel Bay, forcing the relocation of the homeless to an underground hideout, endangering lives by gutting the fire department, and placing bets on sports teams with city funds, and blackmailing judges. Like most politicians these deeds are rarely brought to light, and often swept under the rug. Although the Mayor and Babette are corrupt, it seems they always seem to avoid the scandal and get away with their bad deeds. Babette is constantly wearing next to nothing, as her short skirts, low-cut tops, and big hair show off her perfect body and ridiculously over the top assets. Babette and Artie have been having an affair for the last five years, and they do very little to hide the fact that they are involved sexually. Througout the series, they are constantly being caught in compromising situations in the Mayor's office. Her real name is apparently Agnes. In several episodes, Babette played the damsel in distress. However, it seemed that Artie was even more a coward than she is, as he usually offered her up in exchange for his safety. Trivia *In the 1995 film, "Black Scorpion", Babette is played by the actress Janelle Paradee. *In the 1996 film, "Black Scorpion II: Aftershock", Babette is played by the actress Laura Elena Harring. ' Armed and Dangerous - Episode 1' We first see Babette as she escorts Mayor Worth out to a podium to give a press conference to the media. The conference is to unveil the mayor's new paramilitary law enforcement group called G.U.A.R.D., which is going to supersede the cities police force. This idea is an opportunity to put on a powerful face after his most recent scandal. His poll numbers had dipped after his infamous shake down scandal. It seems that he was charged with, but not convicted of embezeling earthquake relief funds. As Artie is beginning the conference, Babette leans in and reminds him of some additional information he needs go over. Bonita Bradley (Christine Solis) the local newscaster, notices that Babette is an integral part of his team. The G.U.A.R.D. is a program that is going to be led by the Mayor's military friend, General Stryker (Michael Fairman), who seems to be having some post traumatic syndrome symptoms from his combat experience. Suddenly, a cyborg with a gun in place of his right hand, is introduced by the General. The cyborg's computer vision recognizes Mayor Worth as the enemy, and begins shooting up the place. It turns out that he is named Firearm (Martin Kove). Babette and the Mayor duck for cover behind the podium and various other locations. After the police and Black Scorpion arrive, Babette and the Mayor are able to run back to safety in City Hall. Later in the episode, Babette is dictating a letter for the Mayor in his office. After finishing up, they are having some alone time. Babette asks the Mayor how he knows they won't be visited by the cyborg. Artie explains that he had General Stryker add a metal door, and not even a tank could get in. Just then, the door was blown in, and in walks Firearm. Firearm asks if the Mayor has any last requests. Mr. Worth tells him, not to kill him, and that he has a wife. He suddenly places Babette in harms way in front of him. Firearm tells him that since he shot down proposition 357, he is now going to shoot him down. He takes aim at the two, and shoots up the entire office. Babette and Mayor Worth duck in the corner of the room. The Mayor tries to tell him that the proposition was voted on by 73% of the population, and he was only doing what people wanted. Firearm tells him, "Then I guess I need to take my message to the people". It appears that he is about to leave, and then he turns around and begins firing again at the two lovebirds. Babette is able to take shelter under the desk, and Mayor Worth passes out. Eventually it is learned that Firearm was a former cop who was forced into retirement when he lost his arm to an attack by crazy militia types. He blames the Mayor for compromising the confidentiality of his investigation. In additiion, it turns out that General Stryker was to blame as well. Lastly we see Babette appear on the television screen as Mayor Worth is at a podium taking credit for the defeat of Firearm and General Stryker. He promises to take all the guns off the street if he is re-elected. Armed and Dangerous Gallery IMG_5516.jpeg IMG_5518.jpeg Screenshot_52943.jpg IMG_5520.jpeg IMG_5521.jpeg IMG_5523.jpeg IMG_5524.jpeg IMG_5526.jpeg IMG_5527.jpeg IMG_5528.jpeg IMG_5529.jpeg IMG_5530.jpeg IMG_5531.jpeg IMG_5532.jpeg IMG_5533.jpeg IMG_5534.jpeg IMG_5535.jpeg IMG_5536.jpeg IMG_5537.jpeg IMG_5538.jpeg IMG_5539.jpeg IMG_5540.jpeg IMG_5541.jpeg ' Wave Goodbye - Episode 2' Babette appears in the Mayor's office at City Hall. She is giving Mayor Worth a backrub as he sits in his office chair and listens to a reporter talking about his latest news conference. The reporter tells the audience that Mayor Worth is vowing to investigate allegations that a chemical company is dumping waste into Angel Bay. Next to them are two goons that are counting stacks of money. Babette wraps her arms around Mayor Worth and tells him that she could use a nice diamond around her finger. The goons are reporting on a job well done. It seems the Mayor has been responsible for offering a "discount waste diposal service" to local factories. They have stacked up $15,000 on the mayors desk, and he tells them he expected double. He tells them to find another chemical plant that wants to dump waste in the bay. He then tells Babette to set up a news conference, so that he can express his deep concern for the environment and love of sea life. Next we see Babette on the lap of Mayor Worth in his office. After hearing Hurricane (Athena Massey) hijack the local weatherman's report from the pier, they immediately whip around to find out what happened. Hurrican demands that unless Mayor Worth authorizes a $10 million cleanup of the toxic waste at Angel Bay, she will be forced to take matters into her own hands. Mayor Worth wonders where he is going to find that kind of money. Babette suggests his campaign fund, to which Mayor Worth says, not on your life. Hurricane tells the audience that she has built a psyclonic magnifier, that she plans to use to create a category 7 hurricane. The storm will be powerful enough to wipe out the entire city of Angels. The last time Babette appears in this episode, she is once again at the mayor's side as he is being interviewed by a reporter in his office. He assures the audience that the psyclonic magnifier is pure science fiction, and they have nothing to fear. Black Scorpion figures out that Hurricane is really Dr. Gail Waters, a marine biologist. She saves the day, and the danger of the city is averted. Wave Goodbye Gallery IMG_5542.jpeg IMG_5543.jpeg IMG_5544.jpeg IMG_5545.jpeg IMG_5546.jpeg IMG_5548.jpeg IMG_5549.jpeg IMG_5550.jpeg ' Home Sweet Homeless - Episode 4' In this episode Mayor Worth has a plan to gentrify and beautify the city by forcibly relocate all the homeless. The police get the job of carrying out the edict. When Aftershock (Sherrie Rose) hears about the Mayor's orders, she immediately decides to strike back. She plans to build a device that magnifies her powers and shake the city to the ground. To make the machine work she needs a rare element called vibranium. In a test earthquakes caused by Aftershock, we see a terrified Babette and Mayor Worth crouched under his desk. After she shuts it down, we see Mayor Worth being interviewed in his office by a mysterious reporter. The mayor tells the audience that his plan for operation clean sweep is the best thing to keep the city safe and clean. The reporter presses the mayor by asking if forcing the homeless out of town, and better than sweeping dirt under a carpet? The reporter reveals that she works for KWAK, and the mayor gets a puzzled look on his face and says "quake". The reporter responds, "More like an aftershock", and takes off her sunglasses and trenchcoat to reveal herself as Aftershock along with her henchmen. One of the Henchmen grab Babette and throws her over his shoulders. Aftershock sits down in the Mayor's seat and continues with the news report, while Babette is left kicking and screaming. We see her lovely stilleto heals in the screen as well. Babette and the Mayor are kidnapped by Aftershock and she drags them to her secret lair. Her plan is to make them experience for themselves how the homeless live, and they are kept in a gated pen guarded by homeless people. She does this to show the mayor how the other half lives, surrounded by rats, vermin and filth. Artie answers back, "I already know, I've been in politics my whole life". The mayor begs for his freedom by offering Aftershock a new lab with unlimited funds for research. However, Aftershock calls him a weasel and tells him she wants justice and nothing else. She continues that she will have it, even if it means killing him. Just then, Black Scorpion arrived in the underground cave, telling Aftershock that she doesn't need to kill them. She suggests that Aftershock makes a plea to the taxpayers. Aftershock aks Scorpion if she thinks that these homeless people need to beg for their homes and their families. Scorpion agreed with her, and therefore, Aftershock tried to get her to join her cause. However, Scorpion told her that she couldn't allow hurting innocent people. Aftershock countered that the people that she wants to hurt are far from innocent, and pointed out Mayor Worth and Babette. Black Scorpion took on some of Aftershock's homeless army, and for once, Mayor Worth and Babette rooted for her to win. After Scorpion popped an innocent homeless man and he said "I thought you were our friend", she shamelessly ran out of the cave. Since the demands were not met, Aftershock activated the countdown to the next earthquake. Later, Darcy Walker and Det. Steve Rafferty (Scott Valentine) headed back into the cave to try to foil Aftershock's plan. While Darcy attempted to disable the machines generator, Rafferty made his way over to the Mayor and Babette. Babette was overheard complaining to the mayor that she was going to die with a bunch of smelly people. Steve's cover was blown when Mayor Worth ordered Detective Rafferty to save him. The homeless people began to attack the detective. Aftershock zapped the Detective with her shock bracelets. When Darcy showed up, Aftershock used Rafferty as a hostage. Darcy ended up shooting her partner's leg on purpose, and then began shooting at Aftershock. However, the bullets were repelled by her metal bracelets as if she was Wonder Woman. After being zapped, Darcy was able to run out of the cave. Darcy returns in the form of Black Scorpion. Under the direction of Argyle she retargeted Aftershock's machine so that instead of flattening the city above, it will collapse the tunnels in which the homeless are living. Aftershock realizing the gig is up, tells the homeless as well as Mayor Worth and Babette to get out and save themselves. Aftershock prefers to be buried alive, but she will return in a later episode. Mayor later announces that the time he spent amongst them has convinced him that the city must do more to help its least fortunate. However, this order had more to do with political power and trying to get re-elected. Home Sweet Homeless Gallery IMG_5553.jpeg Screenshot_52955.jpg IMG_5554.jpeg IMG_5555.jpeg IMG_5557.jpeg IMG_5558.jpeg IMG_5559.jpeg Screenshot_52956.jpg IMG_5560.jpeg IMG_5561.jpeg IMG_5562.jpeg IMG_5563.jpeg IMG_5564.jpeg IMG_5566.jpeg IMG_5567.jpeg IMG_5569.jpeg IMG_5570.jpeg Screenshot_52957.jpg IMG_5571.jpeg IMG_5572.jpeg ' Love Burns - Episode 5' Babette is giving Mayor Worth a back rub as he lays face down on a table. The two of them are watching a news report on the television, that is criticising how the Mayor has gutted the fire department. They suggest that allthough he has saved tax payer money, he has put lives in danger. He shouts out "Why am I always the bad guy?" Babette responded, "Maybe it's because of all the bad things you do". In the next scene, the Mayor and Babette are in his office talking with a man named Torchy Thompson (Dave Mustaine), who is a notorious arsonist. It is learned that Artie was a former cell mate of his, and the Mayor bribed the parole board to let Burns out early, so he would set fire to a bunch of heavily insured city buildings. Worth planned to pocket the money for his campaign fund. The Mayor warned Torchy that he didn't want anymore screw ups like happened the night before at the power plant. Late at night, Babette is once again sitting on Mayor Worth's lap in his office. She asks him, "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Just then, the mayor's door is kicked in, and the Mayor and Babette are visited by a disgruntled fireman named Adam Burns (Brent Huff). It was Burns' department that had been gutted by Mayor Worth. Burns had learned of the mayor's involvement through Torchy. He is now seeking a little revenge, and appears in the form of the villain Inferno. Inferno tells Mayor Worth that he is going to teach him a lesson. Babette responds, "Good luck teaching me anything". Babette and the Mayor have to take cover under the desk to avoid becoming crispy critters, as Inferno produces balls of fire that shoot out of the ends of his fists. The desk is destroyed, and Mayor Worth begins to beg for his life. Detective Rafferty shows up to the office, and Inferno heats up the detective's gun and knocks him out. Inferno then turns his attention back to Artie and Babette. He is about to dispose of them, when Black Scorpion shows up and saves the day. She sets off the buildings sprinkler system to short circuit Inferno's plans. However, Inferno was able to get away. After Inferno was defeated at the end of the episode, Mayor Worth held a news conference in his office. Babette was once again at his side. Worth told the reporter that from his preliminary investigation has shown that Torchy Thompson was working for Adam Burns, otherwise known as Inferno. He ended with, "And as your mayor, I am taking steps to ensure that this kind of terrorism never happens again in our fair city". Unfortunately, this is the last we see of Babette for this episode. Love Burns Gallery IMG_5575.jpeg Screenshot_52939.jpg Screenshot_52941.jpg Shae_Marks_Babette_massage.gif Screenshot_52950.jpg IMG_5577.jpeg IMG_5578.jpeg She_Marks_Babette_stroke.gif IMG_5579.jpeg Screenshot_52951.jpg IMG_5580.jpeg Shae_Marks_Babette_confused.gif IMG_5581.jpeg Screenshot_52952.jpg Shae_Marks_Babette_lap.gif IMG_5583.jpeg IMG_5585.jpeg 2z4kev.gif IMG_5586.jpeg IMG_5587.jpeg Screenshot_52953.jpg IMG_5589.jpeg IMG_5590.jpeg IMG_5591.jpeg ' No Sweat - Episode 9' Mayor Worth belongs to an exclusive gentleman's club known as Everly Heights, which doesn't allow women as members. Each of the men that belong are millionaires. It is after hours and all of the other men have gone home. The mayor is standing around and Babette is next to him. He asks her, "So, what is a nice girl like you doing in a place like this". Babette does not comprehend his line of questioning, and tells him, "Artie, it's me, Babette. You told me to meet you here, remember?" Artie explains to her that he was role playing. Babette, finally understanding the situation, asks how they can role play with his body guards there. It is Rafferty and Specs, who Mayor Worth has hired to protect him since rich old men have been dying around the city. The Mayor wakes them up and begins to tell them they can go home for the night. Artie has hired them to protect him from the influx of the latest supervillain, Aeropbicide (Renee Allman). Upon Specs seeing Babette, he immediately pushes her up against the bar and begins frisking her. When the Mayor asks Specs why he's frisking her, he tells him "We're in the Men's Club and she's a suspicious woman, we're suppose to be alert". Specs is obviously enjoying this frisk a little too much, and Artie gets jealous. He tells him he'll take it from here. Aerobicide has been killing the old rich men in the city, so she would have enought money to buy TV commercial time to advertise her new beer. The beer eliminates the man's testosterone. Her plan is to get rid of masculinity, so that feminists can rule the city. Later we see Babette sitting on Artie's lap still inside the gentleman's club. The two are making out, when Aerobicide walks in. Babette tells Aerobicide that "this is a men's club, you're not suppose to be here". Aerobicide answers back, "And neither are you". After snapping her fingers, Aerobicide's henchbabes, Bend (Faith Salie) and Stretch (Ava Fabian) show up. They are holding machine guns, and they pull Babette to a standing position. They then escort her out of the club. This is the last we see of beautiful Babette in this episode. No telling if Babette was tied up in the back room or what. However, she obviously was not allowed to leave, because they kept Mayor Worth as prisoner for several days, wearing a pink french maid's outfit. No Sweat Gallery IMG_5593.jpeg IMG_5594.jpeg IMG_5595.jpeg IMG_5596.jpeg IMG_5597.jpeg IMG_5598.jpeg IMG_5599.jpeg IMG_5600.jpeg IMG_5601.jpeg IMG_5602.jpeg IMG_5603.jpeg ' Life's a Gas - Episode 11' Babette is in Mayor Worth's office sucking on a lollypop, while he tells her that his poll numbers are terrible. He explains that his popularity is plunging lower than her neckline. Babette looks down at her ample cleavage and tells Artie, that maybe she should lower her neckline. Artie thinks that maybe what he needs is some good publicity. In walks Dr. Ariel Haze (Julie McCullough), who is the acting director of BREATHE. The Mayor responds, "Oh yes, the pollution nut who wants me to replace cars with bicycles". Dr. Haze asks the mayor if he is "aware that air pollution is at crisis levels in the city of Angels?" Mayor Worth tells her that his "voters love their gas guzzlers, and I love their votes". With that said, he tells Dr. Haze to excuse him, since he has work to do. Babette sat on his lap, and the two began to kiss. Dr. Haze got a little nasty, telling him that she wouldn't excuse him or any of the polluters. She took out a can of what she called compressed pollution, which looked like an ordinary aeresol can. She walked up to Mayor Worth and Babette and began spraying them. A large cloud formed over them as they both began to cough and gasp for air. When the fog disapated, both the mayor and the lovely Babette were covered in black suit. Dr. Haze was arrested and taken down town. However, later the mayor chose not to press charges. She did however, lose her job. As a result, Dr. Haze turned to a life of crime. When a purifying agent spilled on her by accident, she turned into the supervillain Pollutia. She is joined by her henchbabes, Vapor (Traci Bingham) and Mist (Amber Newman). Later Babette is giving Artie a glass of alka-seltzer. It seems his stomach is still being effected by his run in with Dr. Haze. Babette tells him that it's too bad they can't give her gas. That gives Mayor Worth an idea. He can give everyone in the city free gasoline as a way of winning back some popularity. The CEO of the local petroleum company owes him a favor for overlooking the company's polluting ways. Next we see Babette next to Mayor Worth at a ground breaking ceremony. It is at Angel City Petroleum, and he is revealing through a TV camera that he is offering free gas to the citizens of Angel City. The mayor proclaims next Saturday as "Gas Relief Day". Babette struggles to cut the ribbon with the large pair of scissors. Lastly we see the Mayor and Babette returning from the ribbon cutting ceremony. They have stopped for gas at the filling station, when Capt. Henry Strickland drives up. He tells the mayor that he needs to leave, since Pollutia may be coming after him. She has just asphyxiated the board of directors for firing her. As they group is talking, Babette notices a strange cloud forming overhead. The cops figure out it is Pollutia, and they aimlessly fire their guns at it, thinking that will do some good. Babette and Mayor Worth crouch behind a car for safety. Babette makes the comment, "I'm too young and good looking to die". This is the last we see of the lovely Babette in this episode. However, Black Scorpion defeats Pollutia by sucking her up into a bottle using the aero cannon on her scorpionmobile. Life's a Gas Gallery IMG_5605.jpeg IMG_5606.jpeg IMG_5608.jpeg IMG_5611.jpeg IMG_5613.jpeg IMG_5615.jpeg IMG_5616.jpeg IMG_5617.jpeg IMG_5618.jpeg IMG_5620.jpeg IMG_5621.jpeg IMG_5622.jpeg IMG_5630.jpeg IMG_5632.jpeg IMG_5623.jpeg IMG_5625.jpeg IMG_5626.jpeg IMG_5628.jpeg ' Roses are Red, You're Dead - Episode 12' In this episode, Babette is sitting on the lap of Mayor Worth as the two are watching a comercial on the TV advertising Gardener's Gardens. The add talks about special deals for the upcoming Valentine's Day. Mayor Worth immediately tells Babette to order two dozen of the Gaspforairius flowers from the shop and has her dictate a message. Babette believes the note is going to be addressed to her, and when the mayor ends with "To my dear wife", she storms out of the office after ripping up the note, and tells him "Not tonight". We learn later that the Gaspforairius flowers are the invention of a new florist named Greenthumb (David L. Lander). Greenthumb plans to use his invention to asphyxiate the people in the area and then charge them for air. The flowers perform photosythesis in reverse. In addition, we learn that Greenthum has alterior motives. He has never gotten over his infatuation of his boyhood crush of Babette. The two grew up in a small town when Greenthumb was known simply as Eugene Gardner. Greenthumb finally has the nerve to send Babette flowers and has his henchbabes Tiger Lily (Patricia Ford) and African Violet (Gretchen Palmer) deliver them to Mayor Worth's office. They are nearly arrested in the process, and when they return to check in with Greenthumb, they see that he has built a shrine to his former love. They demand that he tell them why he had them risk jailtime for that "bimbo Babette". Greenthumb tells the lovestory of when he presented flowers to Babette on Valentine's Day. There is a flashback of the incident. Babette tells Eugene that she wants to get out of this little town and be someone. As Eugene is telling her a story, her attention is suddenly taken by a van pulling up nearby. It is Artie Worth, who is running for state assembly, and is on the election trail. Being the gold digger Babette is, she is suddenly drawn to someone who could be an up and coming politician. She leaves Eugene's side, to listen in. Artie is completely distracted by the gorgeous Babette, and messes up his speech because he can't keep his mind off of her body. While staring at her, he tells the audience that he believes in a "firm.....hard.....well-round government". After Artie is finished giving his speech, she is about to get in the van and leave. Eugene shouts out to her and tells her not to go. However, Babette tells him, this is her chance to be somebody. She drops the flowers and leaves. Eugene walked over, picked up the flowers, and made the comment that he would be somebody someday, someone more powerful that him. This is the last Eugene ever saw of Babette. Flash back to current time, Babette believes that the flowers on Mayor Worth's office was from Artie, and at first, he doesn't deny it. Later, Mayor Worth and Babette are in his office listening to a newscast telling about the mysterious illness that has taken over the city. Greenthumb has introduced the flower called Apathetias to the community, and nearly 83% of households in the city has ordered them. The plants cause everyone to have an apathetic attitude and very little drive. For some reason, this hasn't effected Mayor Worth or Babette, and they wonder why that is. Suddenly, they are visited by Greenthumb, who tells them, it didn't effect them because they were too cheap to order any flowers for Valentine's Day. Greenthumb reveals his plan to take over the city, and charge them a billion dollars in ransom. Babette is suddenly intrigued by this up and coming powerful man. Then she realizes that Greenthumb is her long lost Eugene. She doesn't even mind the fact that his right thumb is five-times larger than the averge man, something that he always tried to hide. When she learns that he will be the richest man in the city, she accepts his marriage proposal on the spot, and the two leave Mayor Worth's office. He took Babette back to his florist shop, along with his henchbabes Tiger Lily and African Violet. He introduces his newest invention, the Venusian Scorpiontrap, which he plans to have eat Black Scorpion. Later we see Babette sitting on the lap of Greenthumb as he tells her they can now have the Valentine's celebration that they never had. When Black Scorpion arrived at the shop, she gave Babette a choice: "Go back to where bimbos come from, or go to jail for being his accomplice". Babette, makes a quick decision and leaves Greenthumb. Black Scorpion made quick work of the henchbabes by zapping them with Greenthumb's explosive bus spray gun. The two lovely ladies fly backwards out of the window to their death. Nex, Black Scorpion knocks out Greenthumb, who lands in the clutches of his Venusian Scorpiontrap. She seems not to care as the plant gobbles the villain down. At the end of the episode, Babette walks into the office of Mayor Worth. She is horrified to see a busty brunette latino named Miss Espinosa kneeling at the feet of Mayor Worth. Artie is conducting an interview for a replacement of Babette, and has just hired her. Babette overhears this and says "Over my buxom body". Babette comes in brushes Miss Espinosa out of the way. She tells Mayor Worth that she is there to interview for the position, and that she is "very flexible". Mayor Worth tells Miss Espinosa that her services are no longer needed, and escorts her toward the door. The shocked Miss Espinosa is surprised to see that she has lost out on the job. The jealous Babette is very pleased with herself, and gleefully waves goodbye to her rival. Roses are Red, You're Dead Gallery IMG_5401.jpeg IMG_5402.jpeg IMG_5410.jpeg IMG_5411.jpeg IMG_5437.jpeg IMG_5440.jpeg IMG_5442.jpeg IMG_5444.jpeg IMG_5446.jpeg IMG_5449.jpeg IMG_5452.jpeg IMG_5454.jpeg IMG_5455.jpeg IMG_5456.jpeg IMG_5458.jpeg IMG_5459.jpeg IMG_5498.jpeg IMG_5497.jpeg IMG_5499.jpeg IMG_5501.jpeg IMG_5502.jpeg IMG_5505.jpeg IMG_5507.jpeg IMG_5508.jpeg IMG_5509.jpeg IMG_5514.jpeg IMG_5515.jpeg Virtual Vice - Episode 14 Babette is on the lap of Mayor Worth in his office, when he presents her with a gift, a laptop computer. A confused Babette asks what it is. After the mayor explains it is a laptop, Babette tells him he thought she was his laptop. Mayor Worth responds that this one will actually take care of his affairs. As Mayor Worth is showing Babette where she can locate the scheduling, his 9am appointment shows up, it is Dr. Sarah Bellum (Lana Clarkson), a very sexy blonde dressed in a grey business skirt. Dr. Bellum has provided Mayor Worth with a proposal that will help him get elected. She plans to implement new technology to help the poor, which would help him lower the crime rate and overcrowding. After remebering her proposal, the mayor said, "Oh yeah, your the dingbat, I mean the Doctor who wants me to spend millions of dollars giving video games to the poor. Dr. Bellum corrects him, that she wants to give the disadvantaged an advantage with virtual reality housing. She says the technology is similar to but levels above the video game she created called Wrath of Warriors. Babette asks Dr. Bellum, "you mean they live inside your computer?" She explains that their bodies would go into a state of unconsciousness, nourished by life support systems. The mayor is unconvinced of the project, and tells her that he is more concerned with winning his election. He tells her that the poor don't vote, and they are suppose to be miserable. He promptly says no to Dr. Bellum's proposal. Later Dr. Bellum and her two assistants are playing their video game in their office. While they have their head gear on, a thief breaks into their office and steals their quipment. While leaving, one of the monitors crashes to the ground, causing an electical current to travel up through the cords and zap the three women. The next scene, we see Dr. Bellum and her two partners are donning science fiction type costumes. Dr. Bellum has become the supervillian Mindbender (Lana Clarkson) and her lovely assistants, Gig (Lisa Alvarez) and Byte (Amy Miller). Next we see the Mayor working on his laptop at his computer late at night. Babette appears at the doorway wearing a feather nightgown. She asks the mayor if he wants to party. A disinterested mayor says "Not now Babette, I haven't finished playing with this software". Babette opens up her nightgown revealing a low cut nighty with a low cut top. She asks the mayor, "Well what about my software? It needs to be played with too." Mayor Worth responds, "Now Babette, if I wanted to be nagged, I'd go home to my wife". Babette, shot back, "I hate that horrible thing". Artie, responded, "So do I, but I'm married to her". Babette was referring to the computer, and after explaining that, asks if they can get rid of it. Just then, they are visited by Mindbender and her two scantilly dressed assistants. She tells the mayor that she is there to give him a dose of reality....virtual reality. Gig and Byte walk around and place virtual reality headgear on Mayor Worth and Babette. After activating the headgear with a remote control, the two are suddenlty thrust into a medieval castle scene, wearing tattered clothing. Mindbender has kidnapped them and placed them inside her game as slaves, which means that they have been green-screened into a scene from what is probably Deathstalker. At first, Mayor Worth and Babette are unsure what has happened. All Babette is really worried about is that she has lost her beautiful nightgown. Babette tells him that the last thing she remembered is having that shiny helmet shoved on her head. Mayor Worth figures out that Dr. Bellum must have cypernapped them. Some giant pigmen grab Mayor Worth and Babette, and The Slave Master (Lou Ferrigno) tells them to "take these slaves to the Great Hall". The scene is cut to Mindbender inside her lair with Gig and Byte at the computer controls. Sitting next to Mindbender is Mayor Worth and Babette still dressed in their civilian clothes they were wearing when they were at the office. They have the virtual reality devices over their heads, and they are unresponsive as they sit in chairs. Mindbender plans to keep them in the game until she has had time to create her Virtual Reality Housing project for the poor. When the henchbabes ask how they are going to pay for it all, Mindbender tells them that Mayor Worth authorized the budget. She hacked into his computer and transfered his re-election fund. And she says if they die in the game in the mean time, well that means death in the real world too, and their bodies can be dumped in the Angel River. Later, we see Artie acting as bartender and Babette serving as a beer wench, delivering drinks in a large castle banquet hall. The large hall includes pig men eating, dancing girls on the top of tables, and a two other women wrestling in a large mud pit for entertainment. Babette complains to Artie about her treatment and how disgusting her captors are. Suddenly, Detective Walker is led in by two guards, and Mayor Worth points her out to Babette. She tells him she doesn't care who she is, as long as she can get some help feeding the hogs. Detective Walker is able to break free and turn into Black Scorpion. Gig, Byte and Mindbender enter the reality game in order to kill Black Scorpion. Black Scorpion easily thrashes the henchbabes, but Mindbender, who is now dressed like an Amazon warrior is about to send her out of the game with the remote control. However, Argyle has bound Dr. Bellum's lair and switched the cables of Dr. Bellum and Detective Walker. They then rescue the Mayor, Babette, and other cops from the game as well. They leave Mindbender and her henchbabes to be in virtual reality prison. In an interview from City Hall, Mayor Worth announces that he has created a virtual reality cell block in Pearl Gate Penitentiary. He says this will cut down on violence and overcrowding. He adds that "So far, our test subjects are doing just fine". The scene cuts to Mindbender and her two henchbabes sitting in the same cell, with restraints and the virtual reality headgear over their head. The audience then sees what the three lovelies are experiencing. Mindbender, Gig and Byte are each is dressed in their amazon gear sitting in separte dark dungeons. They are sturggling with the steel shackles and their cries go unheard. Virtual Vice Gallery IMG_5636.jpeg IMG_5637.jpeg IMG_5641.jpeg IMG_5642.jpeg IMG_5643.jpeg IMG_5644.jpeg IMG_5645.jpeg IMG_5646.jpeg IMG_5647.jpeg Vlcsnap-2016-09-19-22h07m25s223.jpg IMG_5648.jpeg Screenshot_52945.jpg IMG_5649.jpeg IMG_5650.jpeg IMG_5651.jpeg IMG_5653.jpeg IMG_5654.jpeg Screenshot_52946.jpg IMG_5655.jpeg IMG_5656.jpeg Screenshot_52947.jpg IMG_5658.jpeg IMG_5659.jpeg Shae_Marks_-_Babette2.gif IMG_5660.jpeg IMG_5661.jpeg IMG_5662.jpeg ' Bad Sport - Episode 15' In this episode, Mayor Worth is driving his limo with Babette in the drivers seat. They are suddenly rammed into from behind by a car that pulls up to them and shoots out their tires, forcing them off the road. It turns out that the Mayor has been run off the road by some gangsters who are there to collect on some gambling debts to a Mr. Big. The Mayor tells them he has a bet on tomorrow's game that is a sure thing. At this time Black Scorpion shows up and begins to take on the thugs while Babette and Mayor Worth hide behind the dumpster in the alley. Babette makes a side bet that Black Scorpion will win. If she wins, the Mayor has to take her on a shopping spree, and if she loses, Babette will "do your filing, you typing, I'll even get your coffee". The Mayor responds, "Aren't you suppose to be doing that anyway". The next night, the Mayor is visited by some members of the hockey team. The Mayor scolds them that he wanted the star player Blade, on the bench, not in the hospital. He didn't mean for them to break his back. Babette chimes in that "If you think we are going to play more for that, you're crazy". The players each collect a stack of money from the Mayor for losing the game. Several nights later, the Mayor and Babette are watching the end of the next game in the office. Artie is disappointed that the team may win, which means he may lose his next bet. Babette asks him how much money he lost, and he replies, "Just the cities waste management fund". Babette responds "That means when you win, you'll really clean up". The Mayor chimes back, "And if we lose, the city will have to clean up themselves". Later when he loses, he tells Babette that he can always be the highway fund on the next game. At the end of the episode, the gangster thugs receive a briefcase full of money from Mayor Worth. When they leave, Babette asks "What's going to happen when the city council finds out you paid your gambling debt with taxpaper money?" Mayor denies it, saying he used his re-election fund. Babette asks, "Then how are we going to pay for those slandering TV comercials that completely humiliate the other candidates?" Mayor Worth talking off the top of his head says, "Maybe I'll let the chemical companies bribe me into letting them dump throw toxic waste into Angel Bay". Babette reminds him that he already did that. Bad Sport Gallery IMG_5680.jpeg IMG_5679.jpeg IMG_5663.jpeg IMG_5664.jpeg IMG_5665.jpeg IMG_5666.jpeg Screenshot_14951.png IMG_5667.jpeg IMG_5668.jpeg IMG_5669.jpeg IMG_5670.jpeg IMG_5672.jpeg IMG_5673.jpeg IMG_5674.jpeg Screenshot_14964.png IMG_5675.jpeg Screenshot_14968.png IMG_5676.jpeg IMG_5677.jpeg IMG_5678.jpeg Screenshot_14989.png ' Kiss of Death - Episode 16' In this episode, Babette and the Mayor are squabbling in the car. He tells Babette that he wouldn't be surprised if after tonight the Policeman's Association endorsed him for the election. Babette rolls her eyes, and when Mayor Worth asks her what she thinks, she tells him, "You told me I don't get paid to think". After having enough of her attitude, The mayor grabs Babette's bubblegum as she blows a bubble and throws it out of the car window. It just so happens to land and stick on the windshield of an Angel City Sanitation truck window who is following behind them. The worker has a meltdown over the incident, and it turns out he is the notorious Sanitation Psycho (Patrick Bristow), who has been terrorizing the city. The Psycho used his car speaker system to berate the mayor and then attempted to run him off the road by ramming their car. Mayor Worth handed his cell phone to Babette and told her to dial 9-1-1, but she was confused and told him she didn't know the number. While Babette took the steering wheel, the mayor took his phone back and called for help. Black Scorpion and a police car answered the call. A terrified Babette was heard saying, "I'll never chew gum again, I swear". The Sanitation Psycho eventually ran the mayor's car off the road. In the process, the mayor was thrown across the car into Babette, landing in her ample cleavage. When everything settled down, the mayor pulled himself up, and said, "Thank God for air bags". The episode saw a new female detective, Angela Archer get suspended for police brutality. She evenually becomes the supervillain, the Angel of Death (Nancy Valen), a vigilante who kills criminal with kisses. The mayor makes an unexpected visit to the precinct with Babette at his side. He is there to show the newspaper headline that "Vigilanties Execute Justice!" The mayor is worried that if these costume freaks like the Angel of Death are allowed to roam the streets, he will lose votes. The mayor threatens the captain that if he doesn't do something quickly, he will be walking a beat. After the Angel of Death is defeated, the Mayor and Babette once again show up at the police station. Captain Strickland is wearing a suit, and has just returned from the Policeman's Association, where he secured the endorsement to run against Mayor Worth for his job. Strickland calls two of his detectives into his office to have a strategy session for his campaign. Babette senses her power is slipping away, and runs toward the door to join them. Mayor Worth asks her where she is going, and she responds, "To sit in his lap". Artie tells her, "He hasn't even won yet", to which she responds, "I know, but I figure, better safe then sorry". As she turns back around, the door to the office slams closed and she is left out. She turns back to Mayor Worth and with a sheepish grin on her face says, "I was just kidding." Kiss of Death Gallery IMG_5682.jpeg IMG_5684.jpeg IMG_5686.jpeg IMG_5687.jpeg IMG_5689.jpeg IMG_5690.jpeg IMG_5691.jpeg IMG_5692.jpeg IMG_5693.jpeg IMG_5695.jpeg IMG_5696.jpeg IMG_5698.jpeg IMG_5699.jpeg IMG_5700.jpeg IMG_5701.jpeg ' Power Play - Episode 18' Babette and the Mayor accompany Edwina Watts (Alison Armitage), the deputy mayor, to Pearl Gate Penitentiary. They are there to catch a sneak-peak of the electric chair he plans on unvailing. His new campaign platform will be on cutting the crime rate. Edwina points out that the crime numbers have been awful since he has been in office. In addition, most of his friends are criminals, and he himself has a criminal record. Babette scolds her, telling her "That's why we don't invite you to parties, Edwina". The mayor tells Edwina that he doesn't have to execute a real criminal, and that the chair is only a publicity stunt. As Mayor Worth sits down in the chair, Babette tells him that she likes the chair. She plops down on his lap, and tells him the shackles are giving her ideas. Edwina turns away out of embarrassment. With all of this talk, Mayor Worth gets a little horny with Babette. He quickly escorts Edwina out of the cell and tells her to hold all his calls. Edwina tells him that is Babette's job to do, but he ignores her and closes the door, locking them inside. Babette tells the mayor that he is guilty of being exceptionally whitty, and she sentences him to death by suffocation. The mayor asks her what he plans to suffocate him with, and Babette tells him "My two.......large......lucsious......", and then we don't hear her finish her sentence. Once outside, a call comes in on the governor's red phone, which Edwina answers. It is two power company workers who tell Edwina that there is a flaw that leads to the chair in the electric chamber. They tell her to make sure the mayor doesn't test out the chair, or the circuits are going to overload. However, Mayor Worth and Babette are playing musical chairs around the electric chair, and they do not hear Edwina pounding on the window trying to get their attention. The workers tell Edwina to try to cut the power off by going to the circuit breaker and pulling out the red wire. However, as she does, there is a power surge and Edwina is electrocuted. When she recovers from the shock, she immediately strips off her tattered blouse and makes herself a supervillain costume, complete with large flood lights for breasts. She has become the supervillan Stunner. Later we see Mayor Worth and Babette talking to a prison guard who is showing him the other supervillains that are locked up in solitary confinement. However, some others have been sent up to Burrow Psychiatric Hospital for evaluations. The next night we see Babette coming into the mayor's office and telling him she has a surprise for him. She tells him it's playtime, and proceeds to sit down on his lap at his desk. The lights flicker, and Babette asks if he failed to pay the electric bill. Just then, Stunner appears at the door, and announces that she plans to take the power out of his office. We next see that Stunner has tied the mayor and Babette up back to back in chairs. She pours a pitcher of water over the head of Mayor Worth, telling him that wet objects conduct electricity better. Mayor Worth tries to plead for his life, asking what he has ever done to anyone. Stunner reminds him of Operation Clean Sweep in which he forced the homeless to move underground. The mayor blamed his deputy mayor for that, claiming she poured coffee all over his progress reports. He then blamed Edwina for turning Angel Bay into a toxic waste dump. He claimed that Edwina didn't read the facts straight, and ultimately thought they were dumping tonic water. Babette then reminded the mayor of Operation Shakedown, in which Edwina had a typo on the office computer. As a result, the earthquake relief funds found their way into his bank account. Stunner plans on killing them, but Detective Rafferty and Black Scorpion show up. As a result, they chase Stunner away. Rafferty heads off in pursuit of Black Scorpion, and we never do see the mayor and Babette get untied. Stunner threatens to unleash her raging electrical current through every outlet in the city. This would turn household appliances into deadly bombs. Towards the end of the episode, we once again see the mayor and Babette appear. This time the mayor is holding a press conference at the Pearl Gate Penitentiary to finally reveal the electric chair. He sends Babette up to the microphone to introduce him. However, he gives her the wrong speech, and instead she reads a love letter addressed to Babette, telling her that his wife will be away for the weekend. After reading the first few lines, Mayor Worth cuts her off. The mayor reveals the chair, along with a dummy of the cities most wanted fugitive, Black Scorpion in it. Black Scorpion and Stunner both show up and Babette and the rest of the newscasters escape as the two are fighting. Black Scorpion is able to use Argyle's quintillion volt battery to absorb all the power from the chair and take down Stunner. Power Play Gallery IMG_5702.jpeg IMG_5703.jpeg IMG_5704.jpeg IMG_5705.jpeg Screenshot_14881.png IMG_5706.jpeg IMG_5707.jpeg IMG_5709.jpeg IMG_5710.jpeg IMG_5712.jpeg IMG_5713.jpeg IMG_5715.jpeg IMG_5716.jpeg IMG_5718.jpeg IMG_5719.jpeg IMG_5720.jpeg IMG_5722.jpeg IMG_5723.jpeg ' Face the Music - Episode 20' At the beginning of the episode, Babette and Mayor Worth are inside his office watching a news commentary on the upcoming mayoral election. The mayor is upset that his poll numbers have been dropping, and Captain Strickland clearly won the last debate. Mayor Worth tells Babette that if he loses, there won't be anymore shopping sprees at Spifany's with social security checks. Babette tells him that he should do what she does when she gets upset. She rushes over and turns on the turntable, and begins to mambo, to the latina beat. Mayor Worth's two goons enjoy Babette bouncing and dancing around the room. As she continues to shake, the mayor suggests they come up with a cause. Something that totally meaningless to help distract the voters from the real issues of the campaign. The goons suggest family values. However, the mayor shoots that down, since everyone knows he cheats on his wife. Babette shoots back, "But they know you are faithful to your secretary, and that should account for something". Mayor Worth tells Babette to stop all that bouncing around, as it is too distracting. Babette responds, "Sorry, the music just does something to me". That statement hits a cord with the mayor, and he gets the idea of using the band Bleeding Eardrums, that was arrested the previous night to help promote his campaign. The mayor uses blackmail against the judge to have the charges against the band dismissed in court. He then invites the band to their new recording studio and tells them he plans to help fund their debut album. The lead singer Vox Populi (Shannon Whirry) is at first confused in his interest, but the mayor tells them that they will both get something out of it. The band will get a smash hit, and he will get elected. The mayor has developed a new device that allows him to issue subliminal orders in the background of Bleeding Eardrums music. He then issues a public scare campaign about how it's antisocial and wicked to listen to their music. They will do anything to go against what they are told to do. When people listen to the music, they are exposed to subsonic messages that act like commands. The listeners then go on crime sprees without even knowing it, and the mayor then uses it to try to get elected. The polls begin to reverse until it is discovered that the mayor has engaged in some shady activity. Argyle figures out that he authorized Angel Tech to do a research invention called the Technotrance 2000. It makes a high-pitch hum like a dog whistle. The hum then stimulates the grey matter in the brain and puts the listener in a sort of trance. Therefore, Vox's lyrics become orders. All of this is exposed and Vox Populi and her band were arrested. She claimed that Mayor Worth used campaign funds to finance the deadly disc. However, she has been unable to prove it. Mayor Worth, Babette and his two goons are shown in his office attempting to shred the paper trail that would lead to this scandal. Vox's band members, Screech (Elan Carter) and Shreik (Angelica Bridges) break her out of jail, and she interrupts the next mayoral debate, blowing the podiums up with her super-sonic sound wave guitar. Later, Babette and Mayor Worth celebrate at the latest poll numbers that find him back in the lead following the public's perception of Strickland being weak on crime. He hold's 69% of the votes, and Babette announces that 69 is her favorite number. The mayor announces that he thinks they should celebrate. Babette turns on the turntable and the mamba music comes on. The mayor dips and twirls the lovely lady in her short skirt, revealing her thigh high stockings. Face the Music Gallery IMG_5724.jpeg IMG_5725.jpeg IMG_5726.jpeg IMG_5727.jpeg IMG_5729.jpeg IMG_5730.jpeg IMG_5732.jpeg IMG_5733.jpeg IMG_5734.jpeg IMG_5735.jpeg IMG_5736.jpeg IMG_5737.jpeg IMG_5738.jpeg IMG_5739.jpeg IMG_5740.jpeg Category:2000s Category:Adulteress Category:Bare Stomach Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Blog posts Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Business Villainess Category:Choker Necklace Category:Comical Defeat Category:Conspirator Category:Coward Category:Fur Category:Gold Digger Category:Greedy Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Jealous Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Messy or Sticky Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Open Side Dress Category:Redhead Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Sunglasses Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Villain's Lover Category:Waitress Category:Fate: Karma Houdini